W dół króliczej nory
by carietta
Summary: Harry i Ron. Zresztą zobaczcie sami.


Tytuł oryginału: Down the rabbit hole (link w profilu)

Autor: Emma Grant

Tłumacz: carietta

Beta: mea :*

_Zapraszam na moje pierwsze tłumaczeniowe __**rorry**__ ^^. Z tego co zdążyłam zauważyć wiele osób nie lubi Rona (cóż, sama tak miałam), ale mam nadzieję, że znajdę choć kilku pasjonatów tej pary, ponieważ w najbliższej przyszłości mam zamiar przełożyć jeszcze kilka ficków z nimi :P. Pod linkiem do oryginału kryje się również scena wycięta z ostatniej części filmu, którą zainspirowała się autorka. Radzę obejrzeć ją PRZED przeczytaniem. Wtedy wszystko nabiera prawdopodobieństwa. ;)_

Harry potarł piekące miejsce na karku i spojrzał na Rona. To nie było zbyt pocieszające, jednak gorszy okazał się niemal złośliwy wyraz twarzy przyjaciela, przyglądającego się Harry'emu, który krzywił się z bólu.

— Co jest, Ron? Kurwa.

Mina rudzielca zmieniła się w coś przypominającego żal, jakby dopiero zdał sobie sprawę z tego co zrobił. Medalion wisiał na jego szyi, błyszcząc w słońcu przebijającym się przez zasłonę drzew.

— Poniosło mnie trochę. Przepraszam. — Weasley zawahał się przez chwilę, a potem podszedł bliżej.

Harry oparł się o drzewo, walcząc z dziwnym pragnieniem ucieczki. To nie był pierwszy raz w ciągu tych kilku miesięcy, kiedy Ron go zdenerwował, ale _pierwszy_, gdy miał pewność, że naprawdę chciał go skrzywdzić. Rudzielec stanął w odrobinę zbyt bliskiej odległości i nachylił się, żeby obejrzeć oparzenie.

— Daj mi spojrzeć — powiedział.

Harry przełknął ślinę.

— Co to było?

— Zaklęcie? To samo, którym rzucałem w królika. _Tornos_.

— Dobrze wiedzieć — wymamrotał Harry, odchylając głowę, gdy Ron dotknął palcami krawędzi piekącej rany. — Ałć!

— Powiedziałem, że przepraszam.

— To nie sprawi, że przestanie boleć.

Harry sięgnął, żeby odepchnąć rękę rudzielca, ale przeszkodzono mu. Szarpnął się, gdy nagle poczuł ciepło, a usta Rona przycisnęły się do jego skóry. Zamarł.

— Lepiej? — zapytał Weasley, odchylając się.

— Co to miało znaczyć? — Harry gapił się na niego, pewien, że medalion całkowicie opętał przyjaciela.

— Pocałowałem to, żeby przestało boleć.

Brunet rozdziawił usta ze zdziwienia.

— Że co takiego?

— Mama zawsze tak robiła, kiedy byliśmy mali. To była pierwsze czary, jakich się nauczyłem. Zawsze, gdy się skaleczyliśmy, całowała nas.

— To najgłupsza rzecz o jakiej słyszałem.

Ron przechylił głowę.

— Czy twoje wujostwo tak nie robiło?

— Oczywiście, że nie — parsknął Harry, a potem umilkł. Przypomniało mu się coś. Dudley leżący na podjeździe z dziwnie zaplątanymi sznurówkami i ze łzami spływającymi w dół pucołowatych policzków. Wskazywał krótkim palcem na Harry'ego, gdy ciotka Petunia biegła w jego stronę. Pocałowała zadrapane kolana Dudley'a, a potem zwróciła zagniewaną twarz w kierunku siostrzeńca. Przełknął ślinę. — A przynajmniej nie mnie.

— To stara magia — wyszeptał Ron z ustami znów przy karku przyjaciela. — Tata mówił, że nawet mugole to potrafią. — Wargi znów dotknęły zranionej skóry, posyłając dreszcze wzdłuż kręgosłupa bruneta.

— Czuję ją — powiedział, zamykając oczy. — Wydaje mi się, że działa.

Wargi Rona wciąż i wciąż muskały jego kark i poczuł, że zaczyna mu brakować oddechu, a całe to brzmienie spływa w dół ciała.

— Jakie to uczucie? — zapytał Ron.

— Miłe. — Właściwie to zbyt miłe. Był pewien, że nie powinien czuć czegoś takiego, kiedy chłopak całował jego szyję. Odwrócił głowę. — Ron...

Ich twarze znajdowały się okropnie blisko siebie. Tak blisko, że Harry mógł czuć oddech Rona na swoim policzku. Uniósł wzrok i napotkał jasne, niebieskie oczy.

Ron nachylił się, a Harry uniósł głowę nawet o tym nie myśląc. Usta spotkały się, na początku lekko, a potem mocniej. Kora drzewa była twarda pod jego plecami, ale usta Rona miękkie i Harry zamknął oczy. Pocałunek pogłębił się i brunet poczuł, że topi się jak wosk, otwierając się dla ciepłej wilgoci i uczucia języków ocierających się o siebie. Wargi Rona były zadziwiająco podobne do tych Ginny i gdy zagłębił palce w gęstych włosach, mógł sobie ją wyobrazić — poza zarostem ocierającym się o jego policzek i wypukłością przyciśniętą do uda.

Świadomość opadła na niego gwałtownie i odwrócił głowę.

— Już mi lepiej — powiedział. Głos załamał mu się lekko.

— Chyba znów mnie trochę poniosło, co? — Ron pogładził policzek Harry'ego i spojrzał na niego, gdy ten się odsuwał. W jego oczach było coś dziwnego; coś, co sprawiło, że Harry zadrżał. — Daj znać, jeśli znów trzeba będzie to pocałować.

Medalion błysnął, a brunet zmusił się, żeby skinąć głową i odwrócić wzrok.

Wracali do obozu w ciszy. Harry kopał pojedyncze gałęzie, zastanawiając się czy powinien powiedzieć o tym Hermionie. Był pewien, że Ron nie pocałowałby go, gdyby nie ten medalion.

Ale Harry zrobiłby to i tak. Tego był pewien.

KONIEC


End file.
